Three Minds, One Heart
by crazycoconut191
Summary: Kagome finally admits she loves Inuyasha. But he doesn't know how to tell her the same. Will Human, Demon, and Hanyou work together to show their love that (hopefully) won't get them sat? It isn't as cheesy as it sounds


**Hi InuFans! So this was an idea that I've been chewing on for a couple of days now. And yes, there will be LOTS of Inu/Kag fluffiness in later chapters (mwa ha ha) R&R and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :'(**

* * *

**Some strange POV that I don't know the name of...**

It was a normal day in the Feudal Era, with the sun shining and the birds singing. A familiar silhouette was positioned comfortably in the Sacred Tree. Let's look closer…in his subconscious, where I am currently getting this story from, there were three people. One Human, one Demon, and one Hanyou. Oh look, here comes Kagome. This will be interesting indeed…

**Normal POV…**

Inuyasha sat lazily in the tree, watching as Kagome hopped out of the Bone Eater's Well with her huge yellow knapsack. Human glanced at the girl and felt his heart race. Demon looked over and sat up straighter.

"Mate's back," he announced to the other two forms. Hanyou glared at him.

"She's not our Mate, Demon." Demon just grinned.

"Not yet she isn't…"

"You're starting to sound like Miroku," groaned Human, standing and stretching. "We should go help her, that pack looks heavy." Hanyou rolled his eyes.

"Psh. Typical human form. Always wanting to help. Hey, why is it when you take over on the Full Moon you spill of all your 'feelings'? I think Kagome is starting to get annoyed with it." Demon shook his head.

"Not as long as it's one of you two. She'll go to Hell and back to be with you." Hanyou looked away sadly.

"Yea...to Hell...Ki...kyo..." Demon looked dangerously at Hanyou. Narrowing his eyes, he stalked up to the form and shoved him hard. Hanyou was caught off guard and fell flat on his bottom. He yelled in annoyance, and Demon yelled back. Human meanwhile was watching Kagome closely, not paying attention to the bickering forms behind him. Kagome, completely oblivious to Inuyasha not twenty feet above her, walked up to the Sacred Tree and set her pack down. She sighed sadly and sat down next to her backpack, leaning against the tree. She was saying something, but Human couldn't decipher what. A vein popped up on his forehead, and he raised his fist.

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to listen, and if you did too, you might just hear something important-"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sadly, speaking as if he could hear her. Hanyou, Demon, and Human all shot to the 'window', which was really Inuyasha's eyes, and peered down curiously at the girl. Suddenly, there was a strong scent of water and salt. Immediately all three forms felt guilty. Kagome crying was probably the worst thing they had ever experienced.

"Inuyasha...why...why did you go?"

"Go?' Hanyou repeated. "Where exactly did I 'go'?" Kagome sniffled and shifted uncomfortably.

"It hurts," she muttered. "My heart. Every time you go to see Kikyo...my heart feels like it's breaking. But...I don't know, don't know why." She looked away, anger broiling inside of her. Kagome blinked. "And then, there come the flurry of emotions, anger, hurt, and yes. Maybe even...jealousy…" she said quietly. She shot up, and the demons in Inuyasha could smell her confusion and anger. "But no! Why jealousy? Why?" She paced back and forth a couple of times, eventually stopping in front of the tree. She brushed her hand gently over the crack made by the arrow that had pinned him to the Sacred Tree for 50 years. A sad look replaced the anger and confusion. Kagome smiled sadly. "I guess there's only one explanation. I-" She clenched her hands together. "I'm in love with you, Inuyasha!" Her voice rang out through the forest and for a split second, there was silence, as if the birds and the trees were pondering what she had just said. The natural noise soon resumed. Kagome sighed once more, and slung the yellow backpack over her shoulder. "Oh well. It's not like the feeling's mutual…" And with that, she started towards Kaede's hut, expecting to find Inuyasha sitting cross-legged in the corner, complaining about how she was late. However, said half demon was in the tree, eyes wide, heart racing, and emotions jumbled. In his subconscious, all three forms' jaws were practically hitting the floor. Not a word was said. Until Inuyasha's body eventually started to slide off of the branch he was sitting on. Hanyou had to regain control of the body. Then, all Hell, or should I say Heaven, broke loose. Human started pumping his fist up and down, while saying "Yes! Yea! Whoo!" over and over. Demon started running around for the sheer joy of it, along with the need to burn the newfound energy he had gotten from Kagome's words. Hanyou soon joined in on the madness, doing a little happy dance in the corner. As if the day couldn't get any better, Kagome soon called his name, for it was time for dinner. Inuyasha gleefully jumped off of the branch, and begun walking to camp. Suddenly, he froze. What was he going to say to Kagome?

* * *

**More chapters to come, if I get enough reviews! Hugz and Lolz,**

**~Crazycoconut191**


End file.
